


Make a Wish

by AnnaSayre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), daddy!dean, papa!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSayre/pseuds/AnnaSayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," he said, placing his hand next to hers so the ladybug would crawl into it. "Ladybugs are good luck. You make a wish and blow on her. And then she flies away to give another little girl some luck." </p><p>Allyson scrunched up her face and watched the insect. "Kinda like a birthday candle?" She asked, looking to Dean. </p><p>"Exactly," he held out his palm and she leaned forward, sucking in a breath and blowing it out hard, watching as the ladybug flew away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't need gross amounts of domestic!destiel fluff in their life?

Dean was awoken by muffled giggling and tiny, weak blows being aimed at his torso. He groaned and rolled over, smiling against his pillow at Cas' quiet "Shhh, let Daddy sleep a little longer," Of course, he wouldn't be going back to sleep now that he was up, but he didn't give any indication of that. He listened to the hushed conversation taking place behind him and didn't even try to stop the sleepy grin that passed his face. He could definitely get used to an eternity of mornings just like this. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet voice and the weight of a small body draping itself over his side. "Daaaaaaddy," it sing-songed as Cas chuckled "it's time to wake uuuuuuup." Tiny fingers prodded at the exposed skin at his waistline. In one quick movement, Dean wrapped his arms around his daughter and flipped them over, attacking her with tickles and kisses all over. Their laughter mixed together in the early morning air and Dean stilled his hands, breathing a bit heavily. He pressed a kiss to Allie's nose. 

"Good morning, darling," He looked at Cas and leaned forward, pressing their lips together for a brief kiss, "Other darling." Cas rolled his eyes, but smiled despite himself. 

"We're going to be late," he stated, pushing the covers off his own body. Dean looked at his watch. 

"It's only eight thirty. We have more than enough time." He looked down to Allyson, wiggling beneath him."Are you excited for today, kiddo?" 

She paused her efforts to escape his grasp when he turned his attention to her and grinned, showing off the impressive gap between two of her bottom front teeth. She'd lost her first tooth two weeks ago and the commotion it caused was incredible. Cas had coaxed her into carefully gargling salt water and Dean had held her in his lap as she cried for hours, until she finally fell asleep against his chest. 

Of course, it was forgotten completely the next day when she awoke to find five dollars under her pillow. Dean had left the explanation of the Tooth Fairy up to Cas as he scrambled eggs, after which Allie had decided she couldn't wait to lose the rest of them. 

Allyson nodded at him and continued wiggling, pushing against his chest in a futile attempt to get him off of her. Dean grinned and ducked his head, lifting her shirt to blow raspberries against her belly button. She squealed happily, "Daddy stooooooop! Let me gooooo!" 

Dean sat up with a final laugh, lifted her up over his head and placed her lightly on the floor. He pressed a dramatic kiss to her cheek. "Happy birthday baby girl," he ruffled her light hair, which made her scowl before she skipped out of the room with the insane amount of energy she always seems to have.

Dean groaned and stretched out his limbs before standing as well, slipping on a pair of sweatpants before following Allyson's path, barefoot, into the kitchen. Cas was at the stove, already preparing pancakes, humming softly to himself as Allyson flipped through television channels until she found a cartoon she liked. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and hooked his chin on Cas' bare shoulder with a sigh. "Five already," he mumbled, and Cas made a sound of agreement, continuing to mix the batter. Dean swiped a handful of chocolate chips from the bowl they sat in, and popped them all in his mouth, chewing heavily as he opened the fridge. 

He pulled out the two pans of cupcakes and set them on the counter so they would be room temperature. After showers and breakfast, Allyson joined him, standing on a dining room chair, and swiped icing from the container every now and then under the pretense of helping him decorate. She pinched sprinkles between her fingers and flicked them onto the rainbow assortment of goodies, sneaking little heart shaped ones into her mouth, too. 

"Popsicle is gonna kill me when he finds out how much sugar you're eating," Dean stated as he swiped a knife covered in hot pink frosting over a chocolate cupcake.

"Thats why we don't tell him." She giggled and sucked blue frosting off her fingers, climbing from the chair to sit on the counter instead. She picked up one of the plastic decorations that was supposed to go into the cupcakes after all the decorating was done, twirling it between her fingers. 

Dean raised his eyebrows, and she raised hers in return, challenging. Dean rolled his eyes, wondering when the hell his five year old had gotten so grown up. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he wiped his hands on a dishtowel before answering Sam's call and putting it on speaker. 

"Hi Uncle Sam!" 

"Hey there, Allie. How's the birthday girl this morning?" 

"I'm eating icing!" Allyson kicked her legs in delight and picked the phone up from the counter, holding it as she spoke to Sam and Dean finished decorating. 

Afterward, Dean wet a paper towel and wiped the sugary evidence from her face and fingers as she giggled beneath his hand. Dean wiped his own hands, too, before helping her off the counter. "Pops is probably in his office. Why don't you go tell him to get you dressed while I clean all this up?" 

Allyson huffed and put her hands on her hips. "I can get dressed all by myself. I'm five." 

Dean threw his hands up in surrender. "Alright, Miss Priss, whatever you say." 

She dashed from the kitchen and headed for her room while Dean arranged thirty six messy, neon colored cupcakes onto a traveling tray. He carefully placed the lid on top and snapped it shut, picking it up experimentally to make sure nothing would fall out. He checked his watch. 

"Ten minutes!" He called into the depths of the house, checking his bag to make sure all of the party supplies were there. He padded into Allie's room where he found her struggling to button a pink sweater. He kneeled down to help her (much to her dismay) and held her at arms length to study her outfit. A plain, frilly blue skirt with white tights and an equally blue butterfly shirt, hidden under her sweater. She'd even strapped on her sneakers - the ones she wore when she would go outside to play. They lit up different colors when she stomped her feet. 

"Not bad, munchkin."

Allyson puffed out her chest. "I told you I could do it." Dean laughed and went to ruffle her hair, but she shielded her head with her arms. 

"I just brushed it!" Dean laughed again and stood, groaning at the cracks his knees made in protest and mumbling about how turning five must automatically make you royalty or something. They ran into Cas on their way out of her room.

"Hey, babe, you ready?" 

Cas looked them both over, assessing their outfits before nodding his approval. "The blue is a very nice color or you, Allyson." He complimented seriously as he lifted her onto his hip. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded enthusiastically and Dean did a once over, making sure he had everything - keys, supplies, cupcakes, presents - as Cas and Allie made their way to the car. 

The weather was everything they could have hoped to have for today - heavy sun with a light breeze that contrasted just right, creating the perfect temperature. When they got to the park, Allyson immediately headed toward the swing set, where Henry and Ava were waiting for her. "Don't get dirty!" Dean called after her, knowing the warning was useless. 

Sam and Amelia were already there, having arrived early to help them decorate the patio area they had reserved for the day. There were five tables all set under a wooden roof; it was really simple. Too simple, Dean had thought. But it was what Allyson had said she wanted, so he didn't argue. 

They hung streamers through the rafters and tied balloons to everything they could get their hands on. A "Happy 5th Birthday" banner was tied in the middle of the patio roof, blowing along with the breeze. By the time they finished, the party area was laden with a million different kinds of decorations. Way more than was strictly necessary, but then, Dean never really got to have birthday parties as a child, which made him determined to make sure every one of Allie's was perfect. 

Guests arrived shortly after they had finished decorating, all of Allie's friends congregating on the playground while the adults stayed in the shade of the patio's roof, sipping water and iced tea. Dean started up the grill Sam had brought and readied everything so he could start making hamburgers. Cas set up other foods like potato salad and chips and macaroni on one of the tables. 

As Dean cooked, his attention kept focusing over to the playground, where the children had started a rather vigorous game of tag. His eyes would find Allyson's blonde hair immediately, and he watched as she ran around and squealed, kicking up mulch as she chased her classmates.

It was extremely hard to believe that she was already five years old. Dean could remember perfectly the days when she was first born, when she was nothing but a tiny, pink, crying mess. Though it had been decades since Dean had faced parenting an infant, he did so with Allyson as though he'd never stopped. 

He was comfortable like this, hosting parties and making food, working nine to five, coming home to an actual home and a bed that was actually his, waking up to two of the most beautiful people in the world. It was something Dean never even thought to imagine he could ever have, but he did, and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. 

He flipped the burgers and caught Cas' eye, who looked at him and smiled like he knew exactly what Dean had been thinking, which he probably did. Sam came over to the grill, standing beside him with Ava against his chest. The youngest Winchester was sucking sleepily on her thumb as Sam rubbed her back soothingly. 

"How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" Dean closed the grill's lid and leaned against it carefully, surveying his brother. 

"I just mean, ya know, when this one here turned four, I know I was kind of..." 

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Kids grow up, Sammy, it's what they do. Not all of us are huge softies like you."

"Daddy!" Various heads turned, but it was Dean the call had been directed to. Dean kneeled as Allyson sprinted toward him, hand outstretched. "Look, Daddy! I found a ladybug!" Dean studied the little insect as it tickled Allyson's hand. 

"You know," he said, placing his hand next to hers so the ladybug would crawl into it. "Ladybugs are good luck. You make a wish and blow on her. And then she flies away to give another little girl some luck." 

Allyson scrunched up her face and watched the insect. "Kinda like a birthday candle?" She asked, looking to Dean. 

"Exactly," he held out his palm and she leaned forward, sucking in a breath and blowing it out hard, watching as the ladybug flew away. She smiled as Dean stood. "Speaking of birthday candles... I think it's time to eat. Why don't you go help Uncle Sam round up all your friends?" 

Allyson didn't need to be asked twice, immediately sprinting to the playground with excited calls of "Its time for cupcakes!" 

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean. "Shut up." 

Sam stayed silent, but Dean heard him mumble something about who the real softie was as he joined Allyson in herding the kids into the patio. As Dean opened the grill and transferred burgers and hot dogs onto a paper plate, he noticed Cas watching him, and knew Cas had watched the earlier exchange. Dean winked at him and Cas replied with an eye roll as he sat on one of the benches and pulled Allyson into his lap. 

Convincing Allie that it was only logical to eat her meal before dessert was a challenge Dean let Cas deal with, because honestly, he kinda wanted a cupcake right now, too. After lunch was presents and Dean sat next to Allyson and helped her read birthday cards as Cas walked around taking pictures from different angles. 

After presents, it was finally time for cupcakes and Dean carefully lit five candles as everyone sang "Happy Birthday" and Allyson blew out all five at once from Cas' lap. When they flickered back to life, the children gasped at the "magic" and Allyson squealed, huffing out a few more breaths before finally getting the flames to die out for good. 

She licked at a vanilla cupcake with green frosting and swiped her finger over it, grinning as she turned quickly in Cas' arms and swiped it across his cheek. She jumped from his lap before he could react and Dean laughed, wiping the offending icing with a napkin and kissing the scowl off of his lips. 

"I blame you." He stated with faux bitterness as Dean bit into his own cupcake. Cas pushed his hand upward, causing Dean to get a facefull of pink icing, and Cas too, darted away to join Allie on the swingset. Dean shook his head and wiped icing from his nose, licking his lips as he chuckled to himself. 

He chatted with the other parents for a while, talking about upcoming field trips and summer plans. He agreed with Katie's mom, Vanessa, that they would definitely have to have them over for dinner again soon, because Cas made the best pie in the entire freaking universe and nobody could ever get enough of it. 

Soon - way too soon - people were leaving and the sun was setting. Cas said goodbyes and thanked everyone for coming as Dean and Allyson raced around, making a game out of cleaning up. Sam and Amelia (with Henry and Ava) were the last ones to leave, promising to stop by next weekend before they left for California. 

And then they were piling into their own car, presents stuffed into the backseat with Allie, windows rolled down and music playing softly as Dean drove, fingers laced with Cas' on his thigh. Allyson hummed along to the music, kicking her feet in time with the tune. Dean watched her from the rearview mirror. 

When they pulled into the driveway, Allyson was fast asleep in her booster seat, a stuffed elephant clutched tightly between her fingers. Dean lifted her carefully from the car as Cas unlocked the front door and they stepped inside, kicking off their shoes and flicking on lights as they moved through the house. 

Dean jostled Allyson slightly. "Hey Allie Cat," he brushed fingers through her tangled hair and rubbed at her shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you in some pj's and then you can go to bed, alright?" 

She nodded sleepily against Dean's shoulder, and Dean made for her bedroom. He set her on the edge of her bed as he rifled through her dresser. She rubbed at her eyes, compliant as he changed her, and yawned as he finished tugging a cotton Disney shirt over her head. 

Cas, having also changed and finished putting away the extra food, came in as Dean was tucking Allyson under her covers. They placed kisses on each of her cheeks and as Dean made his way out of the room to get his own pajamas on, Cas tucked the stuffed elephant into the covers next to Allyson. She hummed in her sleep and snuggled deeper into her mattress. 

Dean and Cas finished cleaning up, bringing in the presents from the car and putting them on the dining room table as the evening news provided background noise for them to work to. 

When they finally fell into bed, it was ten thirty and they were exhausted. Dean wrapped himself around Cas, who responded in kind and nuzzled his face into Dean's shoulder. Dean closed his eyes and held Cas to his chest tightly, allowing sleep. The slightest sound from Cas' side of the bed woke him instantly (because no matter how long it's been since he hunted, he would always be a light sleeper) and he blinked his eyes open, trying to adjust them to the lack of light. Cas beat him to it as he turned his head from Dean. 

"Hey Allie, what's wrong?" His voice was the slightest bit groggy from sleep. 

His daughter's reply was too low for Dean to hear, but Cas whispered, "of course, honey," and shifted, and the next thing Dean knew, Allyson was lying between them on the king sized bed, curled against Cas' side and still clutching her elephant. Dean curled himself around her in kind, draping an arm across Cas' chest so that Allyson was cocooned by her dads. 

Dean pressed a kiss to her hair as he closed his eyes, inhaling the smell of his husband and his daughter in one breath. It calmed him immensely and he fell asleep thinking that, no, he definitely wouldn't wish for anything that wasn't exactly this, because there was no way anything was better.


End file.
